Lux
by JustLilyJade
Summary: What if Lux wasn't just the name of a club? What if Lucifer named the club after someone he cared about, someone he thought he'd never see again? What will happen when that same person shows up? Rated M for safety. I'm sorry the summary is bad. Please enjoy the story and review! Chapter 13 FINALLY POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, other than the OCs.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 1

* * *

Lucifer stared down at the woman who lies at his feet. He hadn't seen her in centuries. In fact, he didn't think he would ever see her again. There were so many different ways he had imagined seeing her again; but this was not one of them. How had this happened? He was not prepared for this. Her dark brown hair sprawled around her head like a halo which, of course, was considerably ironic given the circumstances. Considering what she was. He could feel Amenadiel's dark eyes as he glared at him.

"Look what you've done, Luci." Amenadiel's words ignited the rage beneath Lucifer's skin.

"What I've done?" Lucifer demanded, "I'm not the one who…."

"Are you not? She did this for you Luci! Was it worth it?"

She had done this for him? Why? Why would she condemn herself so? This is not what he wanted for her. She deserved better than this. Why was this being allowed? When Amenadiel moved to lift the young woman from the floor, Lucifer placed himself between them. Lucifer's eyes split open revealing the demon eyes that lay hidden beneath. "Touch her brother and you will regret it!"

Amenadiel laughed, "Go for it, brother! Father is already growing impatient with your charades. Why don't you just add something else to the mix? I am ready for a war, Lucifer. The question is, are you?"

"Amenadiel." Lucifer turned to see Gabriel walking towards them. Being on the verge of devouring Amenadiel with his rage his irritation with his other brother grew. "Father, desires your presence, Amenadiel."

Amenadiel nodded slowly, and walked past Lucifer, as the fallen angel balled up a fist. The moment Amenadiel was out of sight, Lucifer lowered himself to the floor beside the young woman who still remains motionless on his club room floor.

Lucifer brushed a few strands of her dark hair out of her face, as he gingerly touched her cheek. His voice was a gentle whisper as he spoke to her, "Hey."

When her head lulled to one side he swallowed hard, he knew she wasn't dead. It was impossible, she like him was immortal. That however didn't stop the alarm that was slowly growing within him.  
"What is wrong with her, Gabriel?"

"That is something, I cannot answer."

"Can you at least tell me why she is here?" Lucifer was growing very impatient with this whole situation.

Gabriel let out a small laugh, "You have to ask? She wanted to see you. Regardless of everyone else's warnings. Michael and I both told her that coming here was a bad idea. But, you know her she wouldn't listen."

Lucifer could only look down at the young woman, who still remained slumbering in spite of his efforts to wake her up.

"She loves you, Lucifer." Gabriel said as Lucifer lifted the young woman into his arms, she was a light carry.

"I know she does."

"No." Gabriel said, irritation shown in his voice as Lucifer glared up at him. "I don't believe you do. Luci she cares for you nearly as much as our Father does. When everyone, but Father, thought you were a lost cause she stood by you. Even now she still fights for you!"

"And yet, when Father casted me out she abandoned me!"

"She's here now, Luci." Gabriel said softly.

"The question is why?" Lucifer said looking back down at her sleeping face.

"That is up to you to find out." With that Gabriel turned and walked away.

Lucifer stared down at the girl and carried her over to the black leather couch. He set next to her and continued to stroke her cheek.

"Who the hell is that?" Mazi asked as she entered the club, getting the sinking feeling she had somehow missed an angelic visit.

"This, Mazi," Lucifer said looking up meeting the demon's gaze, "is Lux."

* * *

I hope this turned out ok. I haven't written anything in a long time. I got to thinking why would Lucifer name his club something that means Light. Maybe he was just being facetious, but I got to thinking. Maybe he got the name from someone. Someone he cares about. Maybe, Lux was a love or perhaps a daughter? I haven't decided yet but regardless of who she is I will probably write another version just to make her the other. lol. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please review and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, other than the OCs.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 2

* * *

Mazi glared down at the unconscious girl, nudging her body with a pen as if she's diseased. "What the hell are we supposed to do with her? She can't stay here. You know that right?"

"Lux." Lucifer said in a warning tone, "Her name is Lux and of course I do!"

"You're the damn, devil," Mazi sneered, "and you care about her! It's all over your face!"

"Do not test me, Mazikeen!" Lucifer's eyes split revealing the demonic eyes underneath. Mazi puts her hands up as she continued to glare at the woman.

When Lucifer's phone rang, it was Chloe, he ignored it. Whatever she needed would have to wait, right now he was needed here more than she needed him. When he hung up the phone, he glanced back over at Lux. That's when he noticed something missing. How had he not noticed before? Her wings. Her wings were not where they should be? Where the hell were her bloody wings?

The rage within him steadily built to the point of implosion; until he thought he saw her move. He blinked and looked at her again, unsure until he saw her shift. His hand hovered over her cheek as he spoke gently to her.

"Lux?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and a small smile graced her lips as her brilliant amber eyes focused on Lucifer.

"Hello, sleepy head."

"Hey." She mumbled groggily, "you're late."

"Oh, am I? What on earth could I possibly be late for?"

She shifted as if it hurt her to sit up, "I don't remember…"

He helped her sit up slowly, concern on his face, "Lux?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your wings?"

Lux leaned against Lucifer for support, her body was in so much pain. She saw Lucifer's face harden when he caught sight of her back and he looked back at her.

"My what?" She looked at him confused as she allowed her forehead to rest on his cool flesh.

"Your wings, Lux, your wings."

"You must have been dreaming, Lucifer."

"What?" he ran his hands around her shoulder blades where her wings used to be? Her flesh was missing where her wings should have been, the skin around it was irritated. The whole thing was inflamed. She was going to have scars like him and there was nothing he could do to help her. He didn't have that kind of power.

"That hurts, Lucifer." She winced into him.

"Lux, please." He said gently lifting her head so that her amber eyes met his. "This is really important. I know it hurts but I need you to tell me. What happened to your angel wings?"

She looked at him confused, "Lucifer, I've never had angel wings."

He searched her eyes; she genuinely had no idea what he was talking about. How could she not remember her wings?

"Lucifer," she mumbled groggily as if sleep was once again over take her.

"Yeah?"

She carefully put her arms around to embrace him, regardless of how much it hurt her to do so. She pulled him close, the moment she felt his body relax against hers, she continued, "I've missed you."

He carefully put his arms around her, "Let's get you cleaned up."

His phone once again interrupted the silence. He answered quickly, "You're going to have to solve this case on your own, this time Chloe. I have something really important going on here at the moment." Click.

Lucifer carefully lowered her on to the sink. "This is going to hurt, but I'll try to be as gentle as possible. Do you trust me?"

She nodded slowly; Lucifer could tell she was in pain, "Always."

He helped strip her out of her clothes, her body was not as he remembered it. Her once pristine body was now covered in nasty bruises, in many different stages of healing. He swallows his rage and tried to focus on the task at hand. With trembling hands, he scooped her naked body in to his arms and gently lowered her into a warm bathtub. She winced a little as the water washed over her exposed flesh as she was immersed in the liquid. She tried to relax as Lucifer carefully washed her exposed flesh with a cloth. Every time she would flinch, he would tense, and she hated seeing him like that.

"Lucifer," she said gently, taking one of his large hands into one of her smaller ones, "I am alright. Yes it hurts but you are not hurting me."

"This is NOT alright!" Lucifer growled in frustration, "Whoever did this to you is going to pay, dearly."

She cupped his cheek with one of her small hands, and gave him a small smile. He couldn't help but lean into her touch. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "I need to clean your back now."

Lux leaned forward carefully, but the moment he made contact she instinctively jerked away from him, sending even more pain throughout her body. Lucifer waited patiently for her to find her way back to his awaiting hand. Once that was finally over he gently lifted her wet bare body from the water and dressed her wounds. By this point he knew she was exhausted so he carried her to his bedroom and placed her nearly bare naked body into his bed. He placed her on her stomach and pulled the covers up just high enough to reach her lower back.

Not long after he gave her a few pain killers she was drifting off to sleep. The moment he felt like she was as comfortable as he could make her he flipped off the light and stepped into the doorway, "I missed you too, Lux."

With that, he closed the door behind him only to be greeted by Mazikeen's scornful gaze, "Is the great Fallen Angel, Lucifer, finished playing nurse maid?"

Before Lucifer could stop himself, he pinned Mazi to the wall and punched a hole through the drywall inches from her face, "You will not disrespect me Mazikeen."

"There's the Lucifer I know." She said with a smile, "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going hunting."

* * *

A/N: There's chapter two. I wasn't really sure where I wanted to take it for a while, but I hope you guys like it! What do you guys think? Hope to see you in the next chapter. Just a heads up I am not sure how close this is going to follow what's going on in the series at the moment so I am going to go ahead and let you guys know this might end up an AU. Until next time, please review and have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, other than the OCs.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 3

* * *

Lucifer set on the edge of the bed, one arm draped over Lux's small frame. She still lay on her stomach; her breathing was slow and even. Lucifer's fingers gently run through her hair. He hadn't realized how much he had truly missed her, until she was once again before him. She shifted a little and smiled groggily at him.

"Morning sunshine." Lucifer said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good morning." She said groggily. "Better. I like feeling clean."

Lucifer couldn't help but smile at her, "I bet you do."

She laced her fingers in his and attempted to sit up, with as little cringing as possible.

"Whoa, there Mario Andretti." Lucifer said gently, "You're not ready to sit up on your own just yet. You need a little more time to heal."

"I know," she frowned, "I just…"

Lucifer knew what she was trying to do, lies back onto the bed, making sure he was facing her. The smile that touched her lips and the light that illuminated from her eyes warmed something within him. A something that he thought could no longer be reached. He kept his fingers intertwined with hers and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Much better."

"Lucifer," she said softly, "There is something I need to say to you. Though I don't remember why I need to say it. I know it sounds stupid, I don't really remember much of anything from before I came here. I just have a feeling I really need to..."

Lucifer rolled onto his side and brushed a stray tear, from her cheek. "Shhh, none of that. Everything will be okay now, you are safe here."

He watched her swallow hard, he could feel her body start to tremble a little, "Are you cold? I can pull the blanket up further. If it starts to irritate the bandages just let me know and I can take it off."

"I'm not cold." She said softly, meeting his gaze. Lucifer could see the brightness slowly start to fade from her amber eyes. He could tell she was really starting to hurt again but he could tell she was determined.

"Lux," he said gently kissing her forehead, "Whatever you feel like you have to say to me can wait till you are better. Right now you need to focus on healing and getting your memory back. Do you think you could tell me what you do remember?"

"I don't remember much. Not anything worth mentioning. I am not even sure if what I can remember is real."

"Lux, please," Lucifer said gently, "It's important."

She looked into his eyes before closing hers briefly to take in in a breath. "The one thing, I remember for sure, was being afraid and pain. There was so much pain. Not just physical pain, but something else. Like I had lost something. No not lost, it was stolen, something important, but I can't remember what that something was. Like I would never be happy again... I was so afraid, afraid that I….Lucifer I can't. I'm so sorry."

Lucifer regarded at her softly, "You did fine Lux. I promise you, I will find whoever did this to you. In the meantime, is there anything I can get for you?"

She shook her head, "You already are, Lucifer."

With that she gently rested her head on his shoulder and again smiled at him as her eyes lit up. "But there is one thing if you don't mind."

"Anything, you'd like. Just name it."

"Would you play for me? Please. I promise I'll stay in bed after for as long as you think I should."

"You really want to get out of the bed don't you?"

She didn't answer him she just waited and hoped.

"Of course, but only if you take some more medicine before we do." She nodded slowly, the medicine always made her sort of groggy, even if it didn't take all the pain. She of course took them the moment he handed them to her. He then every so cautiously scooped her into his arms and began to carry her into the club.

"I can walk." She protested, even if she did like being in his arms. She wished she could remember why she ever left his embrace. She desperately wished she could remember.

"No." Lucifer said, "If I am going to play we are going to do it my way."

He carefully placed her on the piano seat and then he set down next to her. He felt the cool smooth keys beneath his finger tips and he gently began to play. He glanced over at her and the love that danced in her eyes stirred something nearly long dead within him. He played her favorite song. She might not remember but he sure did. After a few moments he began to sing, by the time he finished tears of pure joy rolled down her cheeks.

He grinned at her, "I told you there was no need for tears."

"I know," she said with a light sniffle, "I can't help it."

"Come on, Lux." He said kindly, "it's time to go lie back down. You have got to be sore even with the pain killers."

She frowned at him, "I want to spend more time with you."

"You will, love. I promise. I will be here when you wake up. I am not going anywhere."

She reluctantly nodded in agreement. He one again lifted her up into his arms and she rest her head against the crook of his neck. He could tell that just sitting there for the few minutes that she had, had exhausted her.

When he gently placed her on the bed, groaned a little from the pain but regardless of how she hurt she seemed happy. He liked seeing her happy. In fact, her happiness made him happy.

"Lucifer." She murmured groggily, "stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"As you wish." He whispered softly, as he lied down next to her.

The moment his head it the pillow her head drifted onto his shoulder. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly against him. But he knew he couldn't, not without hurting her. So he stayed put even long after her small snores reached his ears. This is the most peaceful he's seen her sleep since she arrived. As she slept he waited for her to shift just enough for him to slip out from under her. He had to speak to Amenadiel about what had happened to her. More precisely who had done this to her. He welcomed the slow tick of time, he liked the feeling of her against him, but eventually the time came and he slipped from beneath her. She let out a small groan of pain but did not wake. Once he was on his feet, he turned to face her. He was going to protect her; as long as she remained with him she was going to be safe. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss upon her lips. He pulled the covers a little further up onto her body and walked out of the room in search for Amenadiel.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys. Sorry I got so excited before. I hope this helps the story along and makes it less fast. I will try to do better next time and not jump ahead of myself. Either way you get two chapters in one day! So hopefully that's a plus for you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time guys, please review and have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, other than the OCs.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 4

* * *

Lux slumbered almost soundlessly, even with the pain killers; she was not completely pain free. However, she still managed to sleep rather deeply. She felt safe, for the first time in what felt like months; even if she had no idea why she felt unsafe, in the first place. Or how her body was in the condition that it was in, but the bed, still felt nice against her exposed stomach. It was so soft, it even held a faint scent that reminded her of Lucifer. The smell helped Lux relax, helped her feel safer knowing he wasn't far. The blanket gave her legs and lower back that warm fuzzy feeling. It felt like her armor at the moment, to the world around her. Even if her upper body felt cold, she was not about to risk putting her body through any more pain by moving.

The deeper she fell under the intoxication of the medicine, the more out of it, she became. They might not take all the pain, but it sure made her feel a little better if not a little out of it. It could perhaps be from the blood, she lost. By the time Lucifer got her out of the bath some of the water was developing a slight pink hue. Even if it was painful, regardless of how gentle Lucifer had tried to be with her, that bath did give her one thing. Cleanliness. Lux's wounds felt slightly better even if they were irritated and angry. She felt clean, it felt so nice. For some reason she thought she hadn't had a decent bath, in she didn't know how many days. She wished she could remember what happened to her before she came here. She didn't remember where she had been before she woke up at Lux.

Lux was so out of it, slipping in and out of consciousness at times, that she did not hear the footsteps that entered the room. The large shadow of a figure crawls across her small frame. She was blissfully unaware, that was until she felt it. An acute burning pain coursed through her body that paralyzed her. The smell of acidic charcoal was foul as it reached her nostrils, she felt as though she would pass out from the pain. Just as she started to lose consciousness, she thought she heard a voice. Just as the darkness once again devoured her, she heard the sound of a bullet leaving the barrel with a fiery bang.

* * *

Lucifer glared at Amenadiel, his brother was playing games with him and he was not going to have it.

"I will not ask you again," Lucifer snarled, "Who the hell did that to her?"

"And I have told you, repeatedly, Luci." Amenadiel said exasperatedly, "You already know who it was. It couldn't have been a human, you already knew that brother. So why ask such questions in which you already know the answer."

Lucifer was about to demand more details from his brother, when his phone rang. This was the third time since he has been with Amenadiel. He answered the phone.

"I'm a little busy here, Chloe…"

"I need you to come to Lux."

"What?" His eyes darted back to Amenadiel who looked at him.

"I'll be right there." Click.

Amenadiel looked smugly at Lucifer, "Guess he found her."

Lucifer ignored Amenadiel's smug expression he didn't have time to argue with or to put him in his place at the moment. Right now he was more focused on getting back to the club.

* * *

When Lucifer entered the club he was greeted by Chloe and a man being taken out on a stretcher.

"She won't let anyone near her," she tried to continue, but he just walked past her. As he got closer he could hear Lux starting to yell at someone to get away from her.

The moment he stepped into the doorway of his bedroom, Lux called his name. He was by her side after a few quick strides. She trembled in his arms and buried her face within his neck. Taking him in trying to calm herself.

"Where the hell is Mazikeen?" Lucifer demanded.

"She's not here, Lucifer." Chloe said, "But we found the man who did this. He's not making any sense. He keeps babbling about a man and voices, but no one can understand him."

"Did you shoot him?" Lucifer asked, getting angrier with every second. He watched the paramedic attempt to clean the scorch marks. She gripped his clothes tighter every time they touched her and yet she barely made a sound. Lucifer knew she was trying not to set him further. She could feel the rage coming off of him in waves; the paramedic was clearly feeling it too.

"Yes."

"Good, but he's not at fault for this."

"What, I saw him."

"I know what you saw, Chloe. But, I know who he was talking about."

"Who?"

Lucifer stayed by Lux's side while a paramedic tended to the injury and he never answered Chloe. Lucifer spoke soothing words to Lux while his eyes burned with hatred at the mark that had been branded with a hot iron into her flesh. The smell reminded him of of the one place he never wanted to remember again, hell, and that angered him even more. The curves of the scorched flesh formed a symbol, a symbol that confirmed what Amenadiel had told him. Lucifer was going to torture him; he was going to feel Lucifer's wrath, in its entirety, in one swift agonizing execution. He would show no mercy and send that vile creature back to to where he came from.

"Lucifer?" the voice was a concerned Chloe, "I have a few questions for you."

Lucifer nodded as he made eye contact with Lux, "I'll just be right over there ok? I am not going anywhere."

Lux nodded and softly whimpered, not because he was leaving her, but because of the pain from the paramedic caring for her. When Lucifer followed Chloe into the club he slammed his fist onto one of the small tables. The table splintered and collapsed under Lucifer's force.

Chloe gasped, "Apparently, you are stronger than you look." Lucifer straightened and looked at her, he could see the fear behind her eyes.

"You had questions."

"Right, yes." She said pulling out her notebook, "I know this wasn't you but I have to ask, where you were at the time of…"

"With my brother."

"What's her name and how do you know her?"

Lucifer sighed, "Her name is Lux, and she's my wife."

"You're married!?" Chloe was shocked.

"I guess you could say that." Lucifer said, "it's complicated, we do things a little differently than you humans do... but if it helps you go ahead. We're married. Next question."

"Do you know why he would do something like that?"

"To get back at me…"

"For what?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me?"

"Chloe, I am the King of Hell, who wouldn't want to get back to me? Considering I get blamed for everyone's bad deeds."

"Lucifer," Chloe said slowly, "Earlier you said the man I shot wasn't at fault. What did you mean?"

"The mark on her back, it's not just a symbol, it's a calling card."

Chloe looked at Lucifer, puzzled, "Whose?"

"You won't believe me. It's a calling card in the parts of the reality that you don't believe in."

"Ok enlightened me. Who do you think is responsible for this?"

"My son, Mael."

Chloe stared at Lucifer flabbergasted, "You hate kids."

"I do. Just because I hate them, doesn't mean I don't have them."

* * *

A/N: There you go guys. What did you think? I hope this chapter was OK. I am not sure how I feel about it. I might end up rewriting it. Sorry, I had a hard time explaining about Lux and Lucifer's relationship; I wanted them to do things differently than we do. I had a hard time explaining it. Anyway, if I end up rewriting this chapter I will let you guys know with "re-uploaded" in the description. I will post it as a new chapter before I take this one down just so hopefully some of you guys will get notifications. Thanks for all the amazing reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Until next time guys, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, other than the OCs.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 5

* * *

Lucifer stood next to Chloe, as she showed him pictures upon pictures, from all over town, of the symbol; the same one branded on Lux.

"They just started popping up everywhere." Chloe continued, "Almost overnight. This isn't even half of them, Lucifer."

He locked his jaw in irritation, "Do you know when the first ones started popping up?"

"I want to say we started getting complaints of the graffiti about two weeks ago…?" Chloe looked at Lucifer as his eyes drifted to where Lux was now sleeping under heavy medication. "Just...before Lux showed up…You think it has something to do with her arrival?"

"I don't think, detective." Lucifer said turning his eyes back to Chloe, "I know it does."

"Don't worry, Lucifer." Chloe said, gently touching his arm, "He will be brought to justice. We just have to find him."

"Yes, detective. He will, you just better find him before I do."

"Lucifer, he's your son!" Chloe said the moment she saw the hatred that flashed into Lucifer's gaze.

"Which is why I need to do some authoritarian parenting."

When Maze stepped into view, Lucifer glowered at her. If looks could kill Maze would have perished instantaneously, "I will deal with you later, stay with Lux if you don't want to face my wrath. Let's go detective, I have a son to find."

* * *

It has been weeks and no one they "interviewed" had any information about Mael's whereabouts. If Lucifer had his way many of these people would have hung off ledges. Chloe, of course, put a fast damper on Lucifer's "methods". Even Lucifer's powers of persuasion were no good. Hell half of these people had become babbling idiots before or after Chloe and Lucifer had spoken with them.

Lucifer was at his wit's end with homeless man sitting across from him, he too continued to babble incoherently.

"He's a demon. He's a demon. He's a demon. He's a demon. He's a demon. He's a demon. Stay away… stay away." The man refused to look at Lucifer. The man kept his eyes plastered to his lap, as he continued to dig, with his nails, at his wrists till they bleed.

Lucifer over taken with rage, slammed his hand down on the cement picnic table and yelled, "I damn well know what he is! I want you to tell me where he is!? Where is my son!"

That's when the man's dark chocolate frightened doe eyes drifted up to Lucifer. The man's greasy long dark hair hung in his face, until it began to sway. The man's head jerked to one side as if it was a sever tick, something the man hadn't done the entire interrogation.

"He wants her…he wants her…save her…save her… she's important…important…"

"I know that! What does he want her for? Where is he!?" Lucifer could see Chloe making her way back towards them, with a hot-dog and some waters in hand.

"Not here…" the man sputtered... "Not here…"

Lucifer heard the bottles crash to the ground, from behind him, the moment he saw the man's body start to twitch. The man's head fell back and his body violently seized. The blood started to ooze from the man's ears, then his nose. Lucifer was by the man's side in a second as the blood dripped from his mouth and eyes.

Lucifer clutched the homeless man in his arms as he felt for a pulse, "No No No NO!"

By the time Chloe reached them, the man was already dead.

She already had the phone to her ear calling for an ambulance. When she peered over the dead man's shoulder…she noticed it.

"Lucifer…" she asked as she felt for a pulse on the man's neck. "Those weren't there before were they?"

Lucifer came around the table and peered down at the man's hands that rested in his lap. His son's mark stared mockingly back it at him. "No, detective. They were not."

By the time the ambulance arrive to take away the body Lucifer had paced so much Chloe was surprised he hadn't warn the grass away.

"Damnit!" Lucifer shouted, running his fingers through his hair, as he paced angrily.

"Lucifer," she said gently, "I think I can finish up here. You should go home."

"Go home!?" Lucifer laughed menacingly, "The little bastard is toying with us and you want me to go home!"

"You are too close to the investigation, Lucifer. I never should have let you help me."

"I'm the only one whose going to be able to stop him!" Lucifer protested.

"Lucifer," Chloe said gently, "that man, died of hemorrhaging, or a trauma we didn't see…there was no one else here."

Lucifer paced one again ripping his fingers through his hair. How could he get Chloe to understand that this is not a normal case, and that other forces were in play? If he didn't find his son, Chloe could be the next target, because she too stands between Mael and Lux. Lucifer raked his brain for a way to force Chloe to understand the conundrum that they were truly in.

When something out of his eye caught his attention, he stopped abruptly and stood. Eyes focused on the figure that stood just below one of the large trees at the end of the park. As Lucifer took a step towards it, the figure waved at him and then turned and started to walk away. Lucifer broke out into a run; he was not going to let the little shit escape.

When he finally captured the man by the back of the shirt, Lucifer glared into the frightened blue eyes of the sniveling blonde human.

"Hey, man." The human stammered in fear, "I don't know anything. I swear."

"Where is he?" Lucifer roared with rage, "Where the fuck is, Mael?"

"I don't know." The man pleaded, " I don't know anyone by that name."

"Wrong answer." Lucifer snarled allowing his demon eyes to truly show the man what fear really was.

The man began to scream, "I swear I don't! He just said that if I…"

"Lucifer!" He turned to see Chloe running towards him.

When Lucifer turned back around to see the man's blue eyes gloss over, so Lucifer dropped him. "Damn it."

Lucifer wouldn't be able to get anything out of him now…he had the same glossy eyed look the other babbling idiots had.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to get answers, detective."

Before Chloe could scold him for his rogue methods, he turned and stormed away. When Lucifer arrived at his home he stormed into one of the spare rooms. He didn't want to risk waking Lux, and didn't want her to see him this angry. He eventually made it out to the balcony. He leaned hard against the railing.

"What's the matter, Mael?" Lucifer cried out into the air, "Afraid to face dear ol dad?" Lucifer gripped tightly to the railing, rocking back and forth a little, "You coward!" When he turned he found _Samael_ , written on the sliding glass door. The glass shattered with ease when Lucifer's fist made contact. He flexed his hand to try to ease the pain, as he looked down at his now bleeding hand.

"Lucifer?"

His gaze shot up at the sound of his name. There in the door way of the spare room he found Lux clinging to the door frame for dear life. She looked at him with such concern that all his anger temporarily evaporated into the air.

"Love?" Lucifer said softly, hurrying to her side, "What are you doing out of bed?"

She allowed him to sweep her off her feet; she wasn't sure how much longer she could have stayed standing. She wound her arms around his neck, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her breath on his skin, left tingles, and heightened his senses. It made him hold her a little closer and a little tighter.

She nuzzled closer into him and said in an almost inaudible whisper, "I thought you needed me."

* * *

There you go guys! Sorry it took so long to post. I am on spring break and was visiting family and I got back Tuesday. Then my nephew came to visit. The chapter I wrote original, fit better as a future chapter. That's why this took even longer to post, plus side I have a future chapter already written. I want to let you guys know I might not post a lot in April (not an early April fools prank ). That is the last month in the semester before summer break. I will try though, so if the updates are sporadic next month, I'm sorry. Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it! I will try to have another chapter up ( I think it may have some Lux and Lucifer Fluff ^^) on Sunday. Until next time guys, please review and have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the OCs.

Lucifer

Chapter 6

* * *

Lucifer carried Lux into the bedroom, ignoring the throbbing pain from his head. He nuzzled his face into her dark hair, breathing her in.

"Thank You."

"Anytime." She smiled. When she Lucifer placed her on the bed, she brushed her lips against his. She forced herself up and into a sitting position. "Can you do something for me before you go? Can you get the white box out of that drawer by you please?"

"Of course," he said, smiling at her, reaching into the draw and pulling out a white box. "What do you have hidden away in here?"

She beamed deviously at him and lifted the lid, "A first aid kit. You didn't think I was going to let you walk out of here with your hand like that did you?"

"When did you get that?" Lucifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mazikeen got it for me."

"You got Mazikeen to do something for you?"

Lux laughed, "You aren't the only persuasive one around here, Lucifer."

Lucifer watched her every move, she fumbled around some with some of the items inside. However, she was extremely gentle when it came to dressing his hand. Lux had such an intense focus in her eyes that Lucifer couldn't bring himself to look away. He cleared his throat a little when she glanced up at him and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, done."

"Thank you."

Lux smiled at Lucifer and closed the lid to the box, "Don't punch through anymore glass doors, ok tough guy?"

Lucifer saluted her, "Aye Aye captain."

He loved to hear her laugh it was so warm and genuine. He missed this. He leaned into her touch as she ran her finger along the side of his face. Lucifer lay on the bed next to her and placed his head in her lap with a satisfactory sigh. Lux didn't miss a beat, she instinctively started running her fingers through his hair; just as she used to. He couldn't help but grown, with pleasure, under her touch. He inhaled her scent, it was intoxicating. He could stay like this, in this moment, forever and be pleasantly content for all eternity.

Lux's fingers roaming gently through his hair heightened all his senses, sending an arousing sensation throughout his body.

"What's the matter, Lucifer?" Her voice laced with concern.

"Hm?" his voice was groggy, he was almost asleep. He wrapped his arms around her hips and shifted his body up till his head touched her stomach.

"You've been looking so sad, and you were so upset earlier?"

Lucifer turned his head so that he could see the concern on her face, "I'm fine. No need to worry."

"I can see it in your eyes, Lucifer. You're hurting and I can't help but wonder if my being here is hurting you more."

Lucifer turned his head to face her, directly. Lux could feel his body tense in her lap. He took each side of her face in each of his hands, "You being here brings me happiness, Lux. You make me happy."

Lucifer used his thumb to brush a stray tear from Lux's cheek, "I am here for you, Lucifer. I can't help if you don't let me."

He sighed, "It's just this case, the asshole hurt you. He's playing with us. We are really at a loss at the moment."

Lux sighed, continuing to rub his head, trying to help him once again relax. She smiled down at him lovingly as he started to drift off to sleep. "I wish there was a way to help me remember. Maybe if I did it would help you with your case. There has to be a way to help me remember?"

Lucifer groaned sleepily, "There might be a way, but it won't be easy."

Lux stopped stroking his hair, and he moaned in protest. Her amber eyes locked her eyes on him, "I would be willing to try it, if it would help."

Lucifer squeezed her hips tighter as he slept. "I love you."

Lux stroked his jaw line and smiled, "I know you do, Lucifer, and I love you too."

She stopped stroking his head when she heard his faint snores as he slept contently as he held her close. Even in his sleep, he was careful with her, as if she was made of glass. It was like he was afraid she would shatter if he squeezed too hard. Lux sighed, even if she didn't remember what happened between them, she knew painfully somewhere deep down she had hurt him. She broke his heart, and that made her heart throb in more pain than her body. How could she apologies for something she couldn't remember, and it mean something? Maybe she can try to make it up to him the best she could until she remembered and then she could do more from there? Maybe what she did until she remembered wouldn't add up to what she had done to him, but she could at least make sure, he knew, he was loved. Unconditionally.

Lux looked down at Lucifer and whispered with all the sincerity her body could hold, "I will make it up to you, Lucifer. I promise."

When Lux looked up, she saw something, standing in the darkest corner of the room. The air pressure in the room suddenly seemed to drop, making it hard for her to breathe. She saw a looming shadowy figure standing there watching them. The brand on her mark began to burn, causing her, to open her mouth to let a silent scream. She ground her teeth to keep from screaming.

Lux shook Lucifer violently and begged him to wake up, that he had to get out; but, he never stirred. The creature had done something to him; the figure had made Lucifer vulnerable to its attacks. The figure's shadowy arm reached out and touched the edge of the light. Its fingers never crossed the barrier, into the light. Lux felt a shiver climb up her spine, even with all the pain. She used the entirety of her courage, with all the tiny hairs on her body stood erect, she glared at the figure. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms protectively around Lucifer. She was not about to leave Lucifer exposed to this thing. Regardless of what it wanted.

"Go away." She growled through clenched teeth in a dangerously low whisper, "You can't have him. Leave us alone!"

The figure pried open what looked to be its mouth as if it was dislodged, and it hung low to the creature's chest. She could see its sharp pointy teeth peeking out from holes in its eerie torn flesh. Or at least that's what it looked like. A loud screeched escaped from the creature's mouth. A small whimper escaped her chest as Lux leaned forward and wound herself tighter around Lucifer. She squeezed her eyes tight as she fought the urge to cover her ears. The scream was piercing and caused her to grind her teeth. Yet she never moved, she shielded Lucifer with all she had. The creature sailed through the air towards them, just as it reached the foot of the bed it evaporated.

When the shrieking stopped, Lux slowly peeked upward through her dark hair around the room. When she didn't see the creature, she slowly set up. The pain in her back was now, what she would call, a dull ache, compared to what it had been last time.

Lux couldn't stop the violent tremble of her body. She slid her upper body down onto the bed, regardless of the pain. Lucifer moaned in protest as she slid out from under him. Lux rolled on her side and wound her arms around Lucifer, who sighed, once again relaxed. She nuzzled him and felt relief wash over her when Lucifer placed his arm around her hip and helped her pull herself closer to him.

"You're cold." He murmured groggily.

"I'm fine now." She whispered, low, the moment she heard him resume, his steady gentle snores. She kept his hands pressed to his chest. Lucifer's steady inhales and exhales, with every breath was relaxing, along with the feeling of his heart. Lux lied there a long time taking him in. His presence, for the moment, helped her relax.

* * *

There you go guys. One last update before my spring break is over. You might get another chapter next week, depending on my classes. Trust me when I say, my fingers are crossed. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, what did you think? Until next time guys, please review and have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7

A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the OCs.

A/N: Ok, so I wasn't going to post anymore till after finals. Then I thought since I have a chapter already written (will be chapter 8)...why not go ahead and write one more. That way I can post it to help you guys through my fanfic break? :)

Lucifer

Chapter 7

* * *

Lucifer woke with his arm wound around Lux's hip, he found himself very content. Happiness fluttered deep down within him, happiness that only Lux seemed to bring. He brushed his lips against her forehead. Lucifer reluctantly rolled over and set up on the edge of the bed. The he rubbed his hands through his hair as he yawned. He stood and his feet padded across the floor to his closet. He ran the tips of his fingers across the fabric of his shirts, till he found the one he wanted to wear. He pulled the shirt from its hanger and slipped an arm into one of the sleeves. He turned his attention back to the slumbering Lux as he pulled his arm through the other sleeve. He watched her steady inhales and exhales of every breath. He finished dressing and started towards the door. He stopped when he saw the bandages out of the corner of his eye and the anger flooded his core. Mael better hope that Lucifer doesn't find him first.

What did Mael want with Lux? Lucifer couldn't figure it out. The last man Chloe and he talked too had said Lux was important, but for what? What could Mael have to gain or really want from Lux, other than to get under Lucifer's skin? Lucifer had originally thought Mael was getting back at Lucifer but after what that man had said. Lucifer wasn't so sure. So he was going to find out.

By the time Lucifer reached the beach Amenadiel, in a nice gray pressed suite, was already waiting.

"Took you long enough, Luci" Amenadiel turned, from his view of the water to face Lucifer, as he spoke to his fallen brother.

"Yes, well," Lucifer said putting his hands in his pockets, "You know me, never on time for anything."

"Yeah well… let's cut to the chase. What do you want, Lucifer."

Lucifer rolled his eyes in irritation, "Its Lux. She still doesn't remember anything."

"And what exactly do you want me to do Lucifer?" The sarcasm that dripped off Amenadiel's words angered Lucifer.

"I want you to help her remember!" Lucifer clenched his fists, "Why else would I be here?" The word help tasted so foul on his tongue he almost gagged.

"Now why would you want to do that Lucifer?" Amenadiel said folding his arms, "You have her back, why would you force her to re-live the experiences that brought her to you?"

"Because," Lucifer snapped, the urge to punch his brother in his smug angelic face, growing. "Lux is the only one who might know the whereabouts of Mael!"

Amenadiel dropped his arms to his side, "You mean he's here? Why didn't you come to me sooner! Do you not realize the gravity of this situation!?"

"Of course, I do!" Lucifer shouted, "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I am! But, I am getting really tired of cleaning up your messes! This never would have happened if you would have stayed in Hell! Where is she?"

"At my place." Lucifer said walking towards his car, knowing his angelic big brother was going to follow him.

"Let's go." Amenadiel said as he climbed into the passenger's seat of Lucifer's car.

Lucifer left Amenadiel standing at the door, as he went inside to fetch Lux. He found her sitting on the edge of the bed staring at one corner of the room. Her amber eyes intently pinpointed to one precise location. She was sitting eerily still.

"Lux?" concern crossed Lucifer's face as he stepped carefully into the room. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

She never moved, her breathing was slowly starting to become more erratic, and yet her body stayed put. Other than her breathing she was a statue. When Lucifer gently put his hand on her shoulder she blinked.

"Oh, hi, Lucifer." She said turning her head to smile at him.

"Hi." Lucifer said unease entangled in his voice, "You ok? You seemed pretty zoned out for a second there."

"Yeah, fine." She said taking his hand into hers and giving it a light squeeze.

"Are you sure?"

"Promise."

He knelt in front of her and brushed his thumb across her cheek, "I have someone here to see you, Lux."

"Oh really?" she said, Lucifer could tell her eyes were drifting past him towards the wall. "Who?"

"My brother." Lucifer said, carefully as her eyes drifted back over to him. "He's here to help you remember."

Lucifer cupped the sided of Lux's head gently in-between both of his hands and made her look at him, "Lux, look at me and listen. He's here to help but only if you want him too. Only if you want it, Lux. I would never force you into anything. You know that."

"I know that, Lucifer." She said carefully, leaning forward ever so slightly. Lucifer's lips crashed into hers and he kissed her. He kissed her deeply. He couldn't stop the fear that broiled in his belly. What if she runs away from him after she learns the truth? He's not sure he could handle losing her again. Though he was sure a few would probably enjoy his writhe in pure agony.

"It's going to be ok, Lucifer." She said gently, "I promise."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He said, "My brother is powerful, you will have to relive everything that happened to you while you were with him."

She blinked, "You're brother is going to put me in a trance or something?"

"Something like that."

"And I'll be able to remember?"

"Yes." He squeezed her hand tight.

"Then it will be worth it, love."

Lucifer nodded, "Just know you can change your mind at any time before he starts. Once he does there is no going back."

"I understand. She'll we go see your brother."

Lucifer looked down at her a moment, before he attempted to scoop her up into his arms. Lux smiled at him and shook her head, seizing both of his hands into hers.

"No thanks. I'm walking."

He couldn't help but shake his head and smile at her. He helped her to her feet very slowly, letting her grip tightly too him as her back throbbed in protest. He could tell she had hurt their in conversation and yet she smiled for him. So he slowly, walked at her snail of a pace, towards to were his brother was waiting.

It however did not escape Lucifer that even as they walked away, Lux continue to glance back at that same spot on the wall? Maybe there was a spider or something; Lux never did much care for bugs, but than again he's never seen her act like that. With every step they took towards Amenadiel he gripped Lux's hand a little tighter and swallowed hard. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off over her. After this, he knew that after this, his little taste of heaven on earth would soon dissolve before his very eyes.

* * *

There you go guys! I have three weeks of school left until summer break starting next week. So I have another chapter ready to go and then that's it till after finals. I don't care for this chapter too much. I might end up changing it this weekend, while I take breaks from homework. Anyway, please review and have a great day! Oh and chapter 8 is already written, so the choice is yours if you want me to post it now or wait till next week so you guys won't have to wait so long for an update later on. I think id post it in a week in a half but the choice is yours. Split them up or post them together? Remember I won't update again till the 29th (or a bit sooner depending on when I finish my finals).


	8. Chapter 8

A disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, other than the OCs.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 7

* * *

Lux smiled at Lucifer as she walked into the living room. He held her tight, for the support she needed, but the joy on her face touched his heart. Amenadiel was waiting; he had come to finish what he and Lucifer discussed.

"He really did a number on you, didn't he, Lux."

Lux looked up from her shuffling feet, and met Amenadiel's gaze, "Maybe so, but whoever he was he didn't beat me. I'm still standing. Barely, but I'm standing."

Amenadiel smiled at her, even with all this, Lux still had some fire in her. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Lucifer glared at Amenadiel, "I thought you were here to help her, not ask questions."

Lux squeezed Lucifer's hand lovingly, "Its fine, Lucifer, I don't mind. No. I really don't."

Amenadiel stepped forward holding out the palm of his hand, "Are you sure you want to do this? He told you what is going to happen didn't he?"

"Yes."

"You will be reliving it all over again."

"I understand."

Lux hands trembled slightly as she held a tighter grip onto Lucifer. The amount of concern that crossed Lucifer's face made Amenadiel raise an eyebrow. While Maze seemed to sulk in the corner, both Maze and Amenadiel, could see the accelerated changes in Lucifer. Especially, in the few short weeks Lux had once again become present in his life.

"You don't have to do this Lux. We can find another way." He ran his fingers across her left cheek; she turned her head and tenderly kissed the lower part of his palm.

"This is the fastest way, to learn the truth," Lux responded as she averted her eyes to Amenadiel for reassurance, "isn't it?"

"It is." Amenadiel said, taking a step forward. "It will give us a faster chance to find the man who did this to you."

"It's our best shot." Lux said, giving Lucifer the most confident, reassuring smile she could muster, "let's get it over with."

Amenadiel took a final step forward, Lucifer watched as Amenadiel's hand inched closer to making contact with Lux. The movement seemed to be in even slower motion than his brother's angel mode. Lucifer gripped her hand tighter, before his eyes snapped shut. "Stop."

"Lucifer?" Lux said softly, carefully caressing the side of his face with her small palm, "It'll be ok. I'll be fine."

Lucifer squeezed her hand and held it tightly to his cheek, "But, I won't be. I can't watch you relive that. There's no guarantee what, what I would do…if I saw…"

Before Lucifer could finish Lux was on her tiptoes and had claimed his mouth with hers. The warmth of her soft flesh against his mouth sent electricity erupting from his core expanding outward to ever limb, appendage and cell within his body. Lucifer's blood flow increased, as his desire for her grew. He couldn't stop himself; he wound his arms around her body, forgetting everything around him. The world no longer existed, nothing but her. That was until she cried out in pain, that's when he came crashing back to reality. Lucifer jerked away from Lux so rapidly she nearly lost her balance.

Amenadiel seized her arm and helped her remain balanced, "Control yourself, brother."

"Lucifer," Lux spoke gently, she could tell by the look on his face that he was upset that he had hurt her. She expanded an arm out to him, "Its fine, Lucifer. I'm alright"

Amenadiel rolled his eyes at Lucifer, "Swallow your pride brother; all you had to do was ask."

A warm glowing light envelope its way around Lux's arm and Lucifer watched as all the bruises slowly fade away. Once again Lux stood in pristine condition, all except for the three places on her back, which remained as scars.

"Not to worry brother," Amenadiel said with a smile, "she won't remember me healing her. Can't over whelm her now can we? Before she even remembers what she is. You know how it works."

"Just sped up time for her, blah blah. Of course, I know how it works!"

"Oh, good." Maze said as she came from the back room, "we can send her on her marry little way now."

Lucifer shot Maze a glare, he had lost Lux once, he wasn't sure if he could do it again. At least Lucifer wasn't ready for her to leave him, not yet anyway.

Amenadiel smiled at Maze, "Actually, until we find out where Mael is hiding, it's probably best for her to stay here."

Maze sneered and jerked a bottle of alcohol from behind the counter, "Fine."

Lux stumbled forward a little bit as the light around her faded, "What happened?"

"Kissing me, made you light headed." Lucifer said quickly as smile flashed across his face. Lux laughed and turned to look behind her, she saw Amenadiel leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" Lucifer continued, looking her over.

"I'm fine, sorry. So, what were we talking about? Where were we?"

"Here." Lucifer said, as his mouth once again found Lux's pink swollen lips.

Lux's fingers wound their way into Lucifer's hair, as her body pressed closer to his. He could feel his longing for her once again ignited viciously. The desire once again expanded from his core, consuming every cell in his body. He wanted her so bad it hurt. The way she leaned her body against his told him that she wanted him too. Everywhere her exposed flesh touched left tingles on his skin. Lucifer couldn't help but moan a little against her lips. Her taste and her scent pulled his body back into her orbit. It aroused him so intensely he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist.

His arms coiled around her once more and this time he held her as close as he could get her. The way her body moved against him, heightened his senses, her body radiated such irresistible warmth. His body throbbed with such a yearning that a rumble exploded in his chest.

His hands slid down to her hips and he pressed her against his hardness. He wanted her to know just how much he wanted her. He could feel the smile on her lips as she continued to kiss him. The sounds she made started to send him over the edge. He pulled her into the bedroom, lifted her up into his arms, and fell back onto the bed. She smiled down at him as she straddled his middle. When he looked up into her amber eyes, he could see the love that radiated from them, but that's not all he saw. Just behind her eyes, buried deep behind her illuminating love was ignorance. Lux's ignorance of…who she was…and more importantly what he was steadily stared back at Lucifer. It had been hidden so well behind its masked deception of love. Hell, she didn't even remember what she was.

Lucifer sighed and lifted himself up onto his arms and cursed, "Damn it!"

Lux looked down at him puzzled, "Did I hurt you?"

Lucifer shook his head, and touched her hair, "No, love. You didn't hurt me…but I can't do this…even as much as I want to."

"Wha…did I do something wrong? We can change positions if that's the problem."

The look on her face formed a knot in the pit of his stomach, "Lux, you don't remember what happened between us. Nor do you remember what you are. I would be taken advantage of you if I allowed this to go on. I am the Prince of Darkness and not even I could do that to you."

Lucifer reluctantly slid from underneath her, ignoring the throbbing and the want. He left her sitting alone on the bed.

Just as he reached the door way he heard her genteel voice float quietly to his ears, "But, I know what I am. I'm your wife."

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned against the wall, just far enough out if her line of vision and mentally cursing himself. Why had that bothered him? She was willing…and he wanted her. He wanted her so badly it had hurt. So why had something so trivial, such as her memory, stopped him.

That's when it occurred so swiftly that it knocked the wind out of him. _What was going to happen to her when she did remember? Would she run away from him?_

What in the hell was he doing, allowing himself to get caught up in her once again? He remembered how ended the last time, why would this time be any different? In fact, it was still rather agonizingly fresh even after all these millennia. Lucifer felt the anger once again start to form, so he stormed away, infuriated bout with Lux and with himself, for falling for her yet again. Hell, she never fell out of his world. That might be way he was so attracted to Chloe, before Lux's return. Chloe had unknowingly reminded him of Lux.

One thing Lucifer knew with all certainty was that he could not have watched her relive the horrid things, his son, Mael had done to her. Lucifer would have seen red and would have torn the city apart looking for the bastard. He would have reviled himself to the entire world in a rage.

"Lucifer?"

He turned to see Lux standing there, her body appeared once again pristine and new. One of his shirts and underwear, Maze had bought for her, were the only things covering her body.

"Are you alright?" She asked, one foot tilted back on onto her toes. She crossed her arms as if to protect herself from a chill.

"I'm fine, Lux. Go back to bed."

She shook her head. "You're lying to me. I can tell."

"Just go back to bed, Lux. Please."

She didn't move, but he could tell she was no longer looking at him, but at something behind him.

"Lucifer," she said softly whispered, "I will not go back to bed. Not till you tell me what's wrong?"

"I already did!" Lucifer was getting irritated; he just needed her to leave him alone for a few minutes. He needed to calm himself.

"What? That I don't know who I am?"

"Lucifer, I was going to find out when your brother showed up and you decided you didn't want me to go through with it! How exactly is that my fault? Lucifer, I know who I am! I am your wife. Isn't that memory enough?"

"This time it isn't," Lucifer shouted, "You wouldn't understand!"

"I would," her voice raised some, "If you would just tell me! What are you afraid will happen, Lucifer?"

"It doesn't matter," Lucifer sighed, trying to keep from screaming. The frustration with himself, the situation and his need for her only heightened his senses.

"Yes, it does!" she cried, "It matters, but fine."

As she tried to walk past him Lucifer, grabbed her wrist, and he stared deep into her amber eyes. The anger in her eyes only helped feed his craving. With one swift motion he pulled her close, burying his face into her hair, as his arms coiled around her waist.

* * *

There you go guys. I hope you like this chapter. I was ready for Lux to be healed. Lol. Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Will Lucifer end up telling her or will she find out some other way? I tried to make this one a bit longer since the other was short. I am considering possibly writing a lemon in a future chapter. I have never written one before so I am leery of writing one. What do you guys think? Want me to give it ago at some point? Until next time guys (after finals), please review and have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, I only own the OC.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 9

As she tried to walk past him, Lucifer, grabbed her wrist, and he stared deep into her amber eyes. The anger within them only helped feed his craving. With one swift motion he pulled her close, burying his face into her hair, as his arms coiled around her waistline. Before Lux could protest, his mouth crashed onto hers and he devoured her lips. Lux smelt of wild honeysuckle and tasted sweeter. Everything about Lux, in this moment, nourished his every aspiration; the way she melted into his body, ignited every cell within him. When she gave a subtle moan of sheer pleasure, absconded against his mouth, every sense his body had soared.

He couldn't resist her any longer; ever since Lux arrived back into his life, he coveted her. Impurely, to be exact. Lucifer wanted to do so many things to her that would make even Maze blush. Shivers crept down his spine as Lux's delicate fingers entangled themselves in the hair against his neck. Goose bumps bristled on his skin. Lucifer's hands roamed lovingly down her body and allowed his fingers to occupy her haunches, pulling her closer to him, allowing her intoxicating aroma and saccharinity to consume him.

The veracity of it all was that he knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he couldn't stand the aching and betrayal that had been in her eyes. Regardless of what Lux did, or what she thought she did, he needed her more than his own existence. When he was with her, she was the entirety of his reality. His sphere revolved solely around her, she was his only remaining beacon. Lux had been what he was allowed to keep when his world was turned into darkened sulfuric ash. She was his north star, and that was only because she allowed it. No one, not even his Dad was going to force her to do anything, if Lux hadn't wanted to. She had just loved him that much. She even loved him on the days Lucifer had felt that only his Father could love him, because Lucifer was wholly unlovable. Even after everything he had done to Lux, her love for him was steadfast and eternal.

Lux pressed herself firmly against Lucifer's erection, which remained imprisoned within the black fabric of his pants. Her small arms held tight as Lucifer's warm hands slipped beneath her thighs and lifted her up, just high enough for her to coil her legs securely around his middle. He carried her like that, to his bedroom, while she teased him a little with her body. He propped her against the wall as he fumbled with the door knob.

"Are you sure?" He asked breathily against her plush, swollen pink mouth.

In response she grazed her labia against his material-hidden and throbbing arousal. The sound of desire that arose from Lucifer's lips and the shiver of pleasure that erupted from his body excited every pore within Lux. The heat from Lucifer's starved, moist, swollen mouth devoured her exposed creamy, tender flesh of her neck and collarbone, causing goose bumps to arise on her skin. Lux's arms wound tighter around Lucifer's nape; her fingers gradually climbed up through his hair as Lucifer continued to devotedly suckle on her soft flesh. Lucifer needed Lux, and he needed her now.

He stumbled through the entrance way and they fell onto the bed. Lux released a little shriek. She laughed warmly as she lay on the bed, with her hair sprawled around her head like a corona. Lucifer lifted his gaze, as he memorized every curve of her face with a smile. Not that he needed to, he just couldn't resist. With a soft gratifying rumble erupted from his ribcage, he drew her close to him at the edge of the seam. He unbuttoned his shirt, slipping the silk fabric off his shoulders as Lux tugged at the fasten of his slacks. Lucifer only broke the kiss long enough to step out of his pants and to let his shirt float to the floor. His eyes remained locked on Lux as she slipped out of his black silk shirt.

Her body was pristine, pale and beautiful. Her mounds were perky and her nipples were a flushed pink with darkened, hardened centers. Her amber eyes were shrouded in desire, and the only thing that stood between them now were the bits of fabric that made up their under garments, which he had every intention of rectifying shortly.

Lucifer pulled Lux closer to him as he climbed on top of her, devouring on her mouth like he hadn't held her in such a way for hundreds of thousands of years. This, of course, was true. She lifted her pelvis and ever so lightly rubbed it to his demandingly hot, ravenous, swollen shaft. The ripples of ecstasy came in waves, as he teased Lux's lace covered center with the bulge of his sex. The way she moaned beneath him ignited every need he had of pleasing her. He captured her peaked hard nipple into his mouth; he teased the point with his tongue and sucked hard. The way her fingers gripped tightly to his hair told him that he was doing what she wanted. So with his fingers, he teased the other awaiting mound gently as he nipped a little on the one that remained in his mouth. He mischievously thrust his covered hardness into her awaiting vulva. The whimper of pleasure that came from her ignited the urgency he had to please her.

He released her nipple and then crashed his lips to hers as she returned his kiss with a tremendous passion. He had long forgotten till now what true happiness actually felt like until this moment, every other person and demon paled in comparison to this. Everything else was just to fill the empty abyss that had been created when he had been separated from her. His fingers tickled her flesh, causing her to shiver as his hand drifted downward into her inviting womanhood. He teased her clitoris with his touch, as she writhed beneath his fingers.

The cry of his name lit the intense feeling of vibration, as his body pulsed with need. As he pulled his fingers from within her, he made sure to grasp the side of the damp, warm cloth and pull it off of her. She protested as he broke the kiss long enough, as she raised her hips and wriggling her body, to get her out of the last bit of cloth that kept them apart.

Lucifer returned to his position between her awaiting thighs, and resumed kissing every inch of smooth exposed flesh. He cursed himself for wearing the last piece of foul fabric that barricaded Lucifer from Lux. He normally went commando and of course the one time he didn't it was in the way. When Lucifer finally managed to shake them loose of his virile masculinity, his every cell radiated with anticipation, as he aligned his throbbing core with her heated pulsing center, he guided himself into her slowly, inch by inch so not to hurt her, until he had met the hilt. Her body devoured him with such an aching need that, if he hadn't been preoccupied with his own, he would feel guilty for making her wait. The moan that escaped his lips was electric as every muscle within his body tensed. Her inner walls caressed him so gently.

The ecstasy that came from Lux's parted lips as she arched her back to meet him sent tingles that prickled Lucifer's skin. His mouth then captured one of Lux's hardened nipples. The eruption of happiness radiated throughout her small physique as she dug her nails into the flesh covered muscles of his back. The sound of Lucifer's heavy bellows-like breathing floated to her ears as his lips crashed desperately to hers.

Lucifer began to move, slowly at first as he delved deeper into her with each rocking thrust. Once he established the rhythmic motion, she bucked beneath him before she too fell into his rhythm. Her breathing came in short, quick gasps as they moved together as if they were one being. He buried his head into her tender neck and kissed passionately as he took in her sweaty, naturally sweet, honeysuckle scent. It was intoxicating. Their bodies rocked as one as he slid in and out of her vagina as they moved together. Their drive for release crept up on them as they increased their tempo. Lucifer loved the feeling of Lux's body writhing beneath him as he moved. He gripped the sheets as he heard her cry out in a white-hot eruption. He jerked himself faster within her, as her insides desperately clung to him. He could feel his release coming, and he was not going to be able to stop it. His breath came in ragged rapid breaths as his motions became harder, until finally his entire body tensed with the release as he convulsed deep within her.

Lucifer collapsed on top of Lux and kissed her face tenderly. After several moments he reluctantly freed himself from her, and rolling onto his side of the bed. Lux slid her perspired body against Lucifer's masculine frame, and shivered with joy as he protectively entangled his arm around her hip and pulled her close to him. Lucifer buried his head against the nape of her neck and breathed in deep. His breathing sent tingles against her skin.

"You have no idea how lost I've been without you," he murmured, as sleep started to overtake him.

"Lucifer?" Lux whispered softly, as she suddenly became aware of the dull ache on her spine where the brand still remained. She looked around frantically for the source, only to realize that this ache had been going on the entire time she had been with Lucifer. That's when she saw it, the shadow-fleshed creature was watching them with its empty eye sockets. Had it been _watching_ them the _whole_ time!? How had she not felt its presence around them before? Had it masked itself from her like it has done so many times with Lucifer?

The shadow figure's distorted physic creaked, as if bones popped out of place with every step towards them, its dislocated jaw dangling. Lux sat frozen in fear as a horrid smell assaulted her nostrils, as its hands drug to the ground as it slunk towards them. Lux's eyes grew wide as it extended its arm out and crossed over into the light. She grabbed the blanket and flung it over herself and Lucifer, as if the blanket had some magical property that could protect them. She laced her fingers into Lucifer's hand that lay round her hip and held onto it for dear life. She could see the creature getting closer to them through the sheet, so she snuggled her nude body closer to Lucifer's. Lux squeezed her eyes shut as she saw the shadowy figure's hand reach for the blanket.

"Go away!" Lux yelped as the tears stung at her eyes. "You are not welcome here!"

Lux waited in utter frozen terror for the inevitable, and yet nothing happened. She remained hidden for a long time before mustering up the courage to peek out, even though she could technically see through the sheet. When she saw the coast was clear, or so she thought, she leapt out of the bed and ran to where Lucifer had disregarded his pants. Lux snatched Lucifer's cell phone and prayed Amenadiel's number was hidden away somewhere within. If what was happening to her had anything to do with what she didn't remember, she needed to figure it out fast.

She kissed Lucifer on the top of his head, "I'm sorry, love."

Lux then hit send, and waited for Amenadiel to answer.

"Hello, Lucifer."

"No, sorry, it's Lux."

"Is Lucifer…?"

"No… no… he's fine. But I was wondering if you could still do that thing that would help me remember."

"I can." Amenadiel said questioningly, "But I thought…"

"Circumstances have changed; it has become pivotal for me to know the truth. Can you help me?"

"Of course, I'll be over shortly."

"No… it's late. How about tomorrow, around 6?" Lux felt dirty. She knew at that time Lucifer would be with Chloe, she hated going behind his back.

"Sound's good," Amenadiel said almost suspiciously, "See you then."

After Lux hung up the phone, she quickly slipped Lucifer's phone back into the disregarded pants pocket. An indiscernible foul smell of rotting remains, and sulfur bombarded Lux's nasal cavity causing her heart to pound deep within her chest. A shiver erupted up her spine, expanding out like electricity, consuming her thrashing heart to every appendage and hair follicle of her body. When she turned around, she was greeted by the shadow creature lunging at her with a high-pitched scream. Lux didn't even get the chance to utter a sound before the thing soared towards her at breakneck speed and tore through her body. It was like a ghost that ate away at her insides, scorching the soft tissue with its vile and rotted razor sharp fangs. As the parasite exited on the other side of Lux's body, she plummeted to the floor.

When Lux came to her insides burned like hell fire, as the blood inside her skull pulsed violently, sending waves of nausea crashing through her. Lux didn't move. She couldn't. The pain forced her to remain perfectly still until it and nausea subsided. She was surprised by how swiftly it evaporated, given its intensity.

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! Found a different Beta and she is awesome! Since this is my first attempt at a lemon, if you guys have any advice that could help improve future lemons, whether it be in another story or in this one please let me know! What do you guys think of Lux's grand plan? I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will post another as soon as I can! I am going to a wedding next week, but I will try my best to get it posted before I leave. Until next time guys! Please review and have a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, just the OCs.

Lucifer

Chapter 10

* * *

Lux smiled as she made the bed. She still had that warm feeling deep within the depths of her stomach. She and Lucifer couldn't keep their hands off each other. They remained in each other's arms almost all night. Each time they made love, it was always hot and heavy as if it was their first time, every time. Nothing mattered more to Lux than Lucifer, he had been her gift. A gift she would cherish for all eternity. She just hoped Lucifer could forgive her for her deception. If remembering could keep Lucifer safe–if in fact he was what that creature was after–then so be it.

She could feel it watching her, even though she couldn't see it. She could only assume that while she was in the throes of passion she was too distracted to notice. She looked at the clock; it was almost seven, and Amenadiel was late. Perhaps he changed his mind about helping her, because it was going against what Lucifer wanted. Just when she was about to give up hope, she felt his celestial presence.

When Lux entered the living room, she found Amenadiel wearing a crisp, perfectly tailored gray suit. He stood erect, with an air of celestial grace surrounding him. It felt intimidating, but still she smiled.

"You're late," She said as her sun-dress swayed with each of her steps. She could feel the tremors start to tingle within her body.

"I apologize," Amenadiel said, a hand held out in a polite gesture. "I had to deal with something first. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No. Not really," Lux said slowly placing her trembling hand in his, "But what choice do I have?"

"There are always other choices, Lux," He said sincerely, giving her hand a light squeeze, "We can come up with something else if you wish."

"There is no time." She could feel the shadow figure's monstrous gaze; it sent shivers up her spine. "I don't know what else to do. Right now this is my only option. Can we please, just get this over with?"

"Very well," Amenadiel said, taking in a very even breath. "Just remember, you will be reliving the experiences you had before you came here."

"I understand," Lux said, trying to contain the tremor in her small voice. Amenadiel's touch was soft and caressing as his fingers coiled their way around Lux's eyes. Warmth radiated from his hands as Amenadiel sent a temporary relaxing feeling through Lux's body.

* * *

Lucifer pushed the pedal down harder as he tore through the streets of Los Angeles. He had to get to Lux before it was too late. What the hell was she thinking? Didn't she trust him enough to find another way? He was not going to lose her again. He couldn't handle it a second time, he loved her too much for them to part.

When he arrived at his home, the rage within him boiled over at the sight of Amenadiel. The cracking sound echoed within Lucifer's ears as his fist made contact with Amenadiel's face.

"I told you to stop!"

"She asked me to, Lucifer."

"I don't give a damn what she asked you to do!" Lucifer shouted as the light continued to illuminate brightly around Lux. "I told you, I would find another way!"

The illumination dimmed slightly, and both brothers stopped and looked at her. The light still contained Lux, keeping her within the confines of its edges. Lucifer stood frozen. Her eyes were on them, and yet looked to be unseeing. The tears that rimmed her lashes tugged at Lucifer's heartstrings.

"Lux," Lucifer said softly, "Sweetheart…"

"What did I do wrong?" she whispered. That stopped Lucifer from touching her, his fingers only inches from her cheek. "What's wrong with me? Why am I not enough? He's going to have to leave and there is going to be nothing I can do."

Amenadiel frowned when she stopped. "It'll be alright Lux. Let it all come out. It'll get better. It's only been a short while." He knew that was what Michael had said to her after Lucifer's descent from Heaven. The look on her face drowned all of Heaven into a deeper melancholy. When Lucifer opened his mouth to speak Amenadiel cut him off quickly, "Say it,Lux. Tell him how you feel."

"How can I be happy when he is no longer with me? I can't miss him anymore. I don't want to. I wanted him to stay with me; I asked him. I begged him. He didn't want me there. He didn't even say good-bye. I don't want to miss him. He got himself cast out. What about me? What about me when he made the choices he did? Did he even consider how I would feel? I tried so hard to be what he needed me to be, and I failed. I failed him. I failed the one man who I need; who needed me. So I hurt him. I turned away. When he looked at me so desperately as he was sent down–I couldn't watch him fall. I turned away, because it hurt me to much. I–I hate him. _I hate him, for not letting me be enough."_

Lucifer felt his knees quake beneath him as he remembered the day she turned away from him. He could see the look on her face as he told her didn't want to see her. He hadn't wanted to see him fall from grace. The indescribable expression that had crossed her face as she turned away from him scorched his heart permanently, and haunted his memory to this day. It was still as clear as the day that it happened. The same expression adorned her face now… as the tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was cracked and weak, as if she had cried for hours. "I'm so sorry, Lucifer. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I should've done more. I should've tried harder."

"Where did you go, Lux?" Lucifer choked out, "After I abandoned you." Seeing her in this much emotional pain was almost more than he could bear, especially, since he was the cause of her distress.

Lux's body jerked, as if she was writhing in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pleaded and begged for mercy; from Mael no doubt.

"Where are you!?" Amenadiel demanded, but she continued to beg for her life.

Blood began to seep from Lux's ears and her body retched violently as she cried out in pure unadulterated agony

Her voice was meek, frail and frightened, " _Help me, Lucifer."_

"Damn it, Lux!" Lucifer roared as a white-hot rage ignited behind the tears in his eyes. He could recognize the moment her wings had been severed from her body. He could even tell which torture devices had been used on her with the way her body twisted in unnatural angles and the way she cried out for him. "I can't help you if you don't tell me where you are!"

That's when she said it, the one word that stopped his blood cold, made his breath catch, shattering his reality into pieces.

" _Hell."_

Before Lucifer could think, and let what she said sink in, he reacted. The blinding hot rage consumed him, clouding all common sense and judgment. Lucifer stormed out of his home and tore through the streets of Los Angeles, like the Devil he was.

* * *

A/N: There you go guys. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter posted, but for some reason, I had a really hard time with it. I also spent seven hours in a car today, before finishing it. I hope you liked it. Will Lux going to Amenadiel for help cause problems between herself and Lucifer? Will her remembering affect their relationship? What is Mael up too, he's been pretty quite lately...don't you think? Fingers crossed Lucifer doesn't cause a mass panic next chapter. Until next time guys! Have a great day and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, just the OCs.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 11

* * *

Lux's psyche drifted away,and her awareness was finally able to reclaim its power over the wingless angel. She felt her cheeks dampened with moisture, well before her sight returned. Little by little the edges of her vision were engulfed with light. After a few desperate blinks her eyes focused and her gaze was met with dark eyes alight with ire. The shiver erupted up her spine. It took everything she had not to look away; that would only anger him further. She took in a few shallow breaths to try to calm the rawness of her nerves. In truth, she was still trembling from her experience; the phantasm of pain lingered.

"Lucifer, I—"

"What were you _thinking?"_ Lucifer harshly enunciated every word. "Why _exactly_ did you—you were in _hell. Hell!_ "

"I—I," Lux stammered as she wrapped her arms around herself. His anger only seemed to grow with the less she spoke to him— regardless of the fact he wasn't really letting her get a word in edgewise.

"Do you know what I would have done…," Lucifer seized Lux's arms just above her elbow in his iron grasp— his eyes split down the center down revealing the monstrous red and black beneath— while the look of sheer terror crossed her expression. "You're _afraid_ of me." He pushed Lux away, enraged with her— more so with himself— over this whole situation. All he could do now was watch her walk away.

"I'm sorry!" she shrieked as she stumbled backwards.

Lucifer turned to see Maze leaning against the door frame, arms folded, watching them.

"Maze," Lucifer said, turning to face her, "Tell my brother to take her home."

"What— no!" Lux froze. She couldn't leave him— she wouldn't leave him.

Maze watched the look of pure loss cross Lux's face. "You are on your own, Lucifer. You're the devil, you ask him." With that, she turned and walked away.

He glowered after the demon. He needed to send Lux away before she left him on her own. When Lucifer turned to face Lux, a sudden thunderous crack of pain radiated from the left side of his face. He stared at Lux in astonishment as the tears danced in her eyes.

"You arrogant, selfish, son of a bitch!" Lux glared at him with such anger that for a moment he couldn't move. "I went to hell to _see you. To apologize for not being able to help you and for turning away! Now that I remember and know what I am, you turn me away. Are you getting back at me? I just wanted to be with you, Lucifer! That's it. To apologize and be with you!"_

Lucifer stared at Lux; the rage that had formed in her eyes stirred the beast deep within him.

"Don't you want to be with me? I don't care about the past, I just want to be with you," Lux dropped her gaze only for a moment. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around what she had just done to the man she loved; let alone look him in the face. Lucifer stepped closer and leaned his forehead against hers. He took in her scent, allowing it to relax him as he ran his fingers through the strands of her dark hair. He could feel the tremors of her body as he pulled her close.

"Always. I—"

Before he could finish Lux's mouth crashed desperately to his own. "You have no idea how much I love you, Lucifer."

"Indeed, I do, sweetheart."

"I want to stay with you." Lux said softly, "Please let me stay."

"You still want to stay with me, even after everything?"

"Of course."

Lux smiled up at Lucifer in such a way that it made his heart swell. She could feel the creature's eyes upon her, and she held her devil a little tighter.

"Then stay."

He kissed the top of her forehead as he heard a newscaster talk about all the destruction that had suddenly befallen L.A.

"In just a few short hours, and by some miracle no one was injured in the catastrophe. Scientists speculated that it was an odd shift in the plates causing an earthquake. It had apparently been off the charts, and yet only a few buildings had fallen."

Lucifer held Lux close to him, breathing in her scent. She smelt of something out of this world. The guilt washed over him because of everything she had been forced to suffer due to his choices. The moment he set eyes on Mael, the bastard was going to suffer a million times the agony Lux suffered for all eternity.

Lux swallowed hard as she felt the creature's presence draw nearer. If it had needed to breathe, she would've felt its breath against her flesh. She imagined that if its breath had been as foul as its body odor, it would kill a mortal on the spot. She curled herself closer into Lucifer. She was confident that it wouldn't try anything with him in such a close proximity. Thanks to her 'flashbacks' she now knew that, the creature was only after her. It didn't want Lucifer. That could be why Lucifer was unable to see it while he was usually in some weird slumber. The sounds of its body as the figure reached out and ran a malformed, dislocated finger along the spine of Lux's back caused her to go rigid under its touch. She fought the desire to cling tighter to Lucifer. She didn't want to give him the idea that something was seriously wrong.

"Are you alright, love?"

Lux smiled up at her wingless angel flawlessly, "I am fine, dearest."

Her insides crawled at the shadowy touch. In the darkest edges of her mind, she knew what she needed to do to stop Mael. It was not something Lucifer would approve of, but she knew that it would have to be a risk she would have to take to send Mael back to where he belonged. If she didn't, everything that had been created to be good would be destroyed in an endless reign of eternal flame. For now, each precious moment she had been given needed to be with the man that she loved. Lux wound her delicate fingers carefully into the hair that rested on the back of Lucifer's neck. She took in his scent and felt the tremors roll off his body in waves at her touch. She knew exactly where to place her fingers to ignite the desire throughout his body. Her soft, lush lips were so inviting Lucifer couldn't resist her advances and his lips consumed hers in one fluid motion.

* * *

I am sorry this chapter is a bit slow guys. The next one will be better I promise. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Until next time guys please review and have a great day!


	12. Chapter 12

A disclaimer: I don't own any character's from the show. I just own the O.C.s.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 12

* * *

Lux rolled over, a smile on her lips, as she ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead and reluctantly rolled out of bed. After she had dressed she kissed him once more and she walked out of the bedroom. She stopped in the center of the living room before turning to look once more where Lucifer lay peacefully sleeping.

"I know you're there," she muttered softly. Lux could feel its presence creeping closer. "Come out, come out, where ever, you are. I can smell you."

When she turned her head she was face to face with the monster. Its jaw still dislocated and hanging. The creature's torn flesh revealed teeth, muscle, tendons, and bone. It sent shivers down Lux's spine. She felt bad that such a creature even existed.

"Where is he?"

The creature simply pointed outside and moved forward; with the sickening sounds of its dislocating joints as it moved. Lux prayed silently as she followed the wordless creature. She followed it out of Lucifer's house and into a part of town she had never seen before another high-end section.

The houses stood like mansions and loomed on what stood beneath. She swallowed hard. Even though she knew, that no matter what, that she wasn't alone; she felt afraid. She remembered the pain of her wings being torn from her body and his enjoyment of her pain. If anything she was going to retrieve what was wrongly taken from her. Her wings. She could feel the celestial presence around her even though she couldn't see Amenadiel and the others. She was also aware that if she could sense the others, Lucifer could too.

She could already feel, what Lucifer called a phone, vibrating in her pocket. Still, she followed the foul creature as it creaked and popped. The way it's skin would stretch and tear over every dislocation made her stomach turn.

She wanted to answer, to tell him her plan, to tell him she loved him. She feared no matter how much she wished it, she wasn't sure she was going to survive. She could feel it in her bones, her time on earth was going to be over sooner than what she wanted it to be. Finally, the creature stopped in front of a large grand white house. It looked to be beautifully expensive, it reminded her of the mansion she read about in some of Lucifer's books. The demonic creature stopped and pointed its long, malformed bony finger at its wonderful man-made door. Lux took in a breath and held it in her lungs for a moment before she took a step forward. The phone continued to buzz violently in her pocket, demanding her attention. She was sure she could feel Lucifer's willingness for her to pick up the phone radiating through its vibrations.

The second the door swung open shivers erupted from her spine and spread rapidly throughout her body. The atmosphere felt thick, heavy, almost like it could crush her. She had an overwhelming desire to run and hide. Lock her arms around Lucifer and remain there. The closer she got to the ballroom style staircase the more she just wanted to go home, and she wasn't talking about her home with Lucifer. She wanted to get as far away as she could from this place, and outer space wouldn't have been far enough. Her body felt heavy, very heavy. Lux seemed to be moving in slow motion. It had taken her centuries just to reach the top of the grand white staircase. The house was beautiful, clean, crisp and well furnished. Mael clearly preferred older styled furniture while Lucifer liked his home a little more modern.

Lux stood perfectly still. She could feel all eyes on her. The eyes of the creatures and the celestials, which she could not see. This unnerved her even more, as her legs slowly moved. If she hadn't been so afraid she would have taken in every inch of the mansion.

"Where are you? You coward!" Lux's voice hitched and the lights flickered out. That's when she heard it.

The disembodied voice was a raspy, dark, faint whisper. "This way—come this way."

Only specific lights flickered on, guiding Lux throughout the house. She reluctantly did exactly whatever the voice whispered. Eventually, the only stood between Lux and the man that had her tortured was a sing oak Victorian style door. She took in a deep breath and put on her brave face. Lux, after all, had learned a few things from some of the Archangels. There were not nearly as many of them as there was the last time she had seen them. Lux put exhaled and put on her best brave face as she opened the door.

There in the center of the room, in a red armchair, sat a man that reminded Lux of some sort of kingpin on his throne. The smile that crossed the man's face, forced Lux to plant her feet in terror; even though she continued to wear a brave expression.

"Hello, Lux."

"Mael."

"What can I do for you?"

"I want you to give me back my wings! Oh, and while you're at it, leave that poor human's body and go back to hell!"

Mael chuckled, "Are you going to make me?"

"If I have to," Lux said, firmly. "I will."

Lux stood frozen, Mael was no longer in his chair. He was suddenly behind her, with a hand down her shirt. Mael's fingers massaged her breasts and his breath was against her ear.

"I don't think you can."

He ran his other hand across the soft flesh of Lux's stomach. "I see why my father likes you. So sweet, so soft. So ignorant of his true ways."

Lux flinched as he pierced her stomach with one of his finger nails.

She remained frozen in place, she still couldn't move. Lux wanted so badly to punch Mael in his stupid smug face.

Mael walked around and licked the side of Lux's neck, " If you want, I can show you what a good time really is."

"Go to hell!" Lux shouted, outraged spitting in Mael's face.

Mael laughed again, squeezing hard on one of Lux's breasts, "My dear, I've been there and done that. In fact, I think it's time to permanently relocate Hell. Don't you? It's so dreary. I think, I found a much better place to put it. Dad is going to love it."

"Let her go! " A sigh of relief washed over Lux when she heard Amenadeil's voice.

A toothy grin spread wide across Mael's face, "As you wish, dearest Uncle."

With a click of Mael's fingers, Lux found she could once again move. In one swift motion, Lux took a swing at Mael. Only to have the man's body drop; like a hunk of meat on the floor.

Mael returned to the nothingness, the between. The forgotten place is hidden between all the universe, and Hell. He turned to find the creature, the one he sent to keep an eye upon Lux, standing there waiting.

"Do not fret, my child," Mael said, touching the creature gently on its chin. In one motion, Mael quickly relocated the creature's jaw. "I have a gift for you, child."

Mael held out the finger that contained Lux's blood out to the creature. "Just a little longer, darling. It isn't time yet. Father is waiting, we must tread carefully. When the time is right you will know what to do."

The creature licked the blood from Mael's finger. It screamed in pain as its body morphed and shifted. Then in its place stood an exact replicate of Lux herself.

"Turns out, Lux isn't the one we need. It's the child that grows inside her belly. Come, Luz, we have much to do. We must prepare to collect a child's soul. We will ensure that; the child will help me achieve my goal. Be ready. Father. Your child will belong, to me. Well before you will ever be able to lay eyes upon it."

* * *

Here you go, everyone. I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've had some severe writer's block and issues with this chapter. I've changed it in my head hundreds of times. I'll try to update again really. Until next time guys, please review and have a great day.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, but the O.C.s are mine.

Lucifer

Lux

Chapter 13

* * *

Relief washed over Lux's aching body as Amenidiel's strong arms coiled around her. The excruciating pain that radiated from her mark finally slowly starting to fade. The continued buzzing that reverberated furiously from her pocket, too brought her some reprieve, even if she was a bit reluctant to answer. She was still trying to stifle her fear from her previous failure at aiding her husband and getting her wings back. With a trembling hand, she reached into her pocket and wrapped her shaking fingers around the device pulling it from its confinement. She took in a few deep breathes to calm both her nerves and her voice she gingerly selected the answer button on the phone's screen.

"Hello, Lucifer. No, I'm fine. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I know. I 'm sorry. Yes, it was just something I needed to do….yes, I am on my way back."

When Amenadiel opened his mouth to speak, Lux quickly put her finger to her lips to silence him.

"Yes, I am safe." Lux continued eyeing Amanadeil in warning. "Yes, I'll see you soon love."

With that, she hung up the phone. At least, for now, she had calmed Lucifer's worries. She slipped the phone back into her pants pocket and looked up at Amenadiel with a fearful gaze, who folded his arms and glowered at her.

"You mustn't tell him."

"I have too." Amenadiel retorted, angrily. "You could have died or worse been dragged back to hell."

"But, I didn't!" she pleaded. "And, I wasn't. If Lucifer finds out, he will probably send me away, or worse, be unforgivably angry with me."

"Not my problem," Amenadiel responded coolly.

"Please," she said, softly."I won't be here for much longer. I can feel it. Please keep this from him. I don't want what little bit of time we have left to be tarnished by resentment and anger. Please keep it between us. I honestly thought I could help him and get my wings back so that I could be as much help to him as Detective Decker. I now know that I am not strong enough."

"You're jealous of his relationship with the detective," Amenadiel said unfolding his arms and gazing into Lux's desperate eyes.

"No… that's not… Amenadiel, please. If he finds out it will hurt him. I have done that to him once already. I don't want to do that to him again."

"Are you just trying to get his attention because of Chloe?"

"No, I already told you. I just wanted to help Lucifer and get my wings back. There was no other motive."

"Don't lie to me. You don't like the way he looks at her."

"Of course, I don't!" Lux snapped, "But Chloe and I have a lot more in common than you realize so can we please drop the Chloe thing and you listen to what I am saying to you. We can't tell Lucifer about what happened here, please! He's going to take the city apart looking for Mael more than he already is if he finds out about this. Do you understand."

It took Lux another twenty minutes to convince Amenadiel not to tell Lucifer about her little adventure. By the time she walked through the elevator into his apartment, he was livid with her all over again. To appease him all she had to tell him was that she had gotten lost on her way back and didn't know how to use the GPS. All, of course, were true. She didn't know how to use the GPS and the only reason she got here when she did was because of Amenadiel. He sped up the time it would have taken her to get herself unlost if she had tried to find the building on her own. She had no idea where she was even when Amenadiel brought her back until the building came into view.

"I was worried about you, love," Lucifer said, kissing her forehead. His strong arms wound around her comfortingly. "Your trembling Lux. Are you cold?"

She could only nod, the knot in her throat was too big to speak. In truth, she could still feel Mael's phantom touch upon her body, and it was nauseating. The chills still relentlessly lingered where he had made contact with her flesh. She had rarely felt so helpless as she had at that moment he had touched her. The only other time, was when Lucifer, was being cast out of Heaven. She had never wanted to feel that helpless, again. Yet, she did.

His lips were soft against hers. She loved Lucifer more than words could feeling of failure, sat so heavily in the pit of her stomach, that she felt nauseous. This feeling, of course, had been a whole new experience for her. When she finally broke the kiss and unlocked her arms from around his neck, at Lucifer's reluctance, she smiled at him.

"What was that for?"

"Because," she sighed happily, "I love you."

He kissed her again and gazed lovingly into her face. His warm smile of affection slowly faded replacing itself with a look of concern, " Are you sure your alright? You look a bit pale?"

Lucifer's thumb was gentle as he rubbed it against her cheek.

She nodded, "Just a bit tired, and perhaps a little hungry." She felt as though she could vomit at any given moment.

He still gazed at her, brows furrowed together unsure. She almost wondered if he was questioning what she had told him.

"How about some Chinese?" She needed to shift his direction if he asked she would confess to it all. "I have an odd craving for some eggrolls."

He continued to stroke her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her again, "You shall have it then. Leave it all to me. Would you like anything else?"

"Surprise me." She said in the happiest voice she could muster which wasn't hard for her. Lux liked being near him. The eye contact between them only broke when his phone rang out from behind his inner breast pocket.

"The moment I finish this call you shall have everything you desire."

"Take your time," she said kissing his palm. He slowly removed the phone from his pocket and clicked the answer button.

"Awe, Detective." He oozed charisma as he moved out onto the balcony. Lux frowned as she hurried off to the bathroom.

She couldn't stop it. Nausea had overtaken her small frame and everything she had eaten that day released itself from the pit of her stomach. The need to shower Mael's filth from her body slowly crept in, but she could not bring herself to leave the toilet bowl. When the sliding door closed, she forced herself across the bathroom to turn on the shower. She held her breath listening for him as she wiped her mouth on her left arm. She hoped he hadn't heard her being ill.

"Love, Chloe needs my help. So it'll be a few hours before I can bring you Chinese."

"Okay," Lux replied staring hard at the door as she sat on the cold tile floor of the bathroom.

"Please, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be safe Lucifer." It took everything within Lux not to ask him to stay. She didn't want to be left alone after today's misadventure. "I'll stay here."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you when you get back."

After several minutes Lux finally pushed herself away from the toilet and off the damp tile floor. The mirror has already fogged up. She apparently turned on the hot water in her haste to keep Lucifer from hearing her vomit. She moved closer to the mirror she wiped the steam that had accumulated on the reflective surface with her palm. She strips out of her clothes and gazes at the reflection of her body. The purple silhouettes formed quickly along her breast, marking her body yet again.

"What am I going to do?" she murmured gently running her fingers across the purplish-blue marks on her breast. She climbed into the shower and allowed the searing hot water to burn her skin. She scrubbed every part of her body that Mael had touched until it was raw. Her back and stomach where he pierced her flesh, grew angry with the hot waters contact against it, but, she didn't care. She stood there allowing the water to crash into her flesh for a long time as she cried.

"Why am I here?" She felt more tears swell in her eyes. "Coming here was a mistake. All I am doing is causing problems for Lucifer."

She sank down into the large tub as the water, now growing cold pounded against her body. "What am I supposed to do."

Lux gazed up at the white ceiling, "I don't understand."

"I came here because I wanted to see him and apologize but all I've done is cause him problems. I wanted to help him and I failed. But, if I was not meant to help him why did you let me come? I don't understand what you want me to do." The tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Awe, poor little Lux." She froze at the sound of a voice that she couldn't recognize. "Feeling lost, and alone. Looking for some kind of answer?"

She jerked the shower door open, to find nothing standing in her line of vision. She could have sworn she saw something standing on the other side of the glass door. Lux carefully stepped onto the tile floor. She gazed around the room for any sign that someone had been there. She started to reach for a towel when she realized she had not brought one. Lucifer had no problem walking around naked, so the towels were in the hall and not in the bathroom.

A chill shot up Lux's spine, something felt different. It felt wrong, very wrong.

"Nobody is going to save you." the voice spoke, again. "What you have will belong to _him_. Not even He will save you."

"What is it that I have that you want so badly?"

"It's not what I want; it's what, _he_ wants."

"There is nothing here for Mael."

"Oh? How can you be so sure…I can help you, _we,_ can help you.."

"How can you help me?" Lux asked slowly.

A chuckle floated into the air. "We can keep Lucifer safe and keep Mael from getting what he desires. All you have to do is ask _..._ and the best part is nobody ever has to know. All you need to do is trust _us._ "

* * *

I am so sorry it took me so long to update everyone. This semester has kept me so busy I haven't had time for anything. I've also had some crazy writer's block for a

freakishly long time. I am not overly impressed with this chapter, so I can't promise I won't tweak it later, but I hope you guys enjoy it until I can update again in.

That will be after my paper gets turned in, its due in a few weeks. Thanks for being so patient and I can not apolognize enough for making you wait so long for an

update. Until next time everyone please review and have a great day!


End file.
